goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Warren Cook gets Grounded for Quadruple Humanity (PB
Warren Cook gets Grounded for Quadruple Humanity is a GoAnimate Special with the plot and transcript being created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Cast *Warren Cook ~ Voiced by Brian *Alan Cook ~ Voiced by Alan *misternintendoking *Vitzie629 *Charlie Kowalski ~ Voiced by Dave *Shawn Brunner ~ Voiced by Steven *Emily Doughty ~ Voiced by Salli *Slippy V ~ Voiced by Professor *Taylor Hayes ~ Voiced by Emma *DavidtheAnimationGuy ~ Voiced by David *JosephComedian2000 ~ Voiced by Diesel *TheTailsGirls Jade ~ Voiced by Ivy *louielouie95 ~ Voiced by Eric *Anthonyg3281 ~ Voiced by Joey *Tinky Winky ~ Voiced by Paul *Dipsy ~ Voiced by Eric *Laa Laa ~ Voiced by Julie *Po ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Calebcomedian ~ Voiced by Brian *BrandontheMovieGuy ~ Voiced by Eric *RobertCoatesAnimation ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Barney the Purple Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kidaroo *Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Ivy *BJ the Yellow Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Riff the Orange Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Emma *KawaiiSugarBunny ~ Voiced by Ivy *Dorothy the Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kayla *SpongeBob Squarepants ~ Voiced by Kate *Patrick Star ~ Voiced by Brian *Spiderman ~ Voiced by Brian *Pikachu ~ Voiced by Ivy *Bubbles ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Blossom ~ Voiced by Ivy *Buttercup ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Mrlegofan404 ~ Voiced by Joey *AngryWalkthroughs *VideoMan1443 ~ Voiced by Steven *amsalley94 *Supertimmyboy32 ~ Voiced by Eric *Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) *Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid) *TheSuperBaxter ~ Voiced by Brian *Billy Fletcher ~ Voiced by Brian *Greg ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Murray ~ Voiced by Lawrence *Jeff ~ Voiced by Brian *Anthony ~ Voiced by Eric *Mrs. Shaw ~ Voiced by Kate *Mr. Dike ~ Voiced by Simon *Super Patrick *HiddenintheBasement ~ Voiced by Young Guy *MaxWalson2 *Caroline0204 ~ Voiced by Diesel *Michael Laffey *KingBWings *Jack Sullivan *Joseph Slaty *Landon Dibbles ~ Voiced by Lawrence *Lucas01aswell *WeHateWarrenCook ~ Voiced by Paul *Mario ~ Voiced by Brian *Luigi ~ Voiced by David *SarahComedian1997 ~ Voiced by Kendra *FlemAlFlem *PurpatMetaKnight2000 *Josh09ppps *SamLarfield ~ Voiced by Joey *Momo YouMookSaidTimon ~ Voiced by Salli *TacoComedian ~ Voiced by Young Guy *TheHeatherFan2002 *PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Sophie the Otter) ~ Voiced by Kayla *Xfactor1234 ~ Voiced by Bridget *Japanlover86 (Reicheru the Yokai Spirit) ~ Voiced by Misaki *Julia Bayne *Carlos Webshooter *57kirbyTV *RocketPowerGal24 ~ Voiced by Julie *KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002 *Christian Adams *Rainbow Dash ~ Voiced by Princess *Slim Wario *VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo *2000slv ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Arvin21359 *Brendan Barney ~ Voiced by David *WigglesWorld ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Avromps1999 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Snow Wade ~ Voiced by Belle *Lou Dinh *HeroesYes VillainsNo *MinecraftMan20 *NathanDesignerBoy7 ~ Voiced by Joey *awildmewfromROBLOX *Nemo333m ~ Voiced by Alan *Jaxen Ross ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Drew Pickles (from Rugrats) ~ Voiced by Paul *StarWarsandCODFan1999 *Phillip Psareas ~ Voiced by Liang *Mabuscus Chuchu *Charles Green (Angry Grandpa) ~ Voiced by Dallas *Michael Green (Pickleboy) ~ Voiced by Joey *Mrlegofan10 ~ Voiced by Dave *JSmyth7 *Olaf the Snowman (from Frozen) ~ Voiced by Young Guy *TheJojuan4444 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Blue91233 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Steve Burns (from Blue's Clues) ~ Voiced by David *Justdancingsamuel ~ Voiced by Zack *Wreck it Ralph ~ Voiced by Eric *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) ~ Voiced by Brian *Queen Lanolin ~ Voiced by Belle *Coulden Pettit ~ Voiced by David Transcript Sophie the Otter: "Howdy everybody! My name is Sophie the Otter. I am one of the leaders in the Anti-Warren Cook club. Come and meet all of my friends." friends appear Misternintendoking: "I'm Misternintendoking!" Vitzie629: "I'm Vitzie629." Charlie Kowalski: "I'm Charlie Kowalski!" Shawn Brunner: "I'm Shawn Brunner!" Emily Doughty: "I'm Emily Doughty!" Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V!" Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes!" DavidtheAnimationGuy: "I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy!" JosephComedian2000: "I'm JosephComedian2000!" TheTailsGirls Jade: "I'm TheTailsGirls Jade!" Louielouie95: "I'm Louielouie95!" Anthonyg3281: "I'm Anthonyg3281!" Tinky Winky: "I'm Tinky Winky!" Dipsy: "I'm Dipsy!" Laa Laa: "I'm Laa Laa!" Po: "And I'm Po and we are the Teletubbies!" Calebcomedian: "I'm Calebcomedian!" BrandontheMovieGuy: "I'm BrandontheMovieGuy!" RobertCoatesAnimation: "I'm RobertCoatesAnimation!" Barney the Purple Dinosaur: "I'm Barney the Purple Dinosaur!" Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur: "I'm Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur!" BJ the Yellow Dinosaur: "I'm BJ the Yellow Dinosaur!" Riff the Orange Dinosaur: "I'm Riff the Orange Dinosaur!" KawaiiSugarbunny: "I'm KawaiiSugarbunny!" Dorothy the Dinosaur: "I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur!" SpongeBob Squarepants: "I'm SpongeBob Squarepants!" Patrick Star: "I'm Patrick Star!" Spiderman: "I'm Peter Benjamin Parker aka Spiderman!" Pikachu: "I'm Pikachu!" Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles!" Blossom: "I'm Blossom!" Buttercup: "And I'm Buttercup and we are the Powerpuff Girls!" Mrlegofan404: "I'm Mrlegofan404!" AngryWalkthroughs: "I'm AngryWalkthroughs!" VideoMan1443: "I'm VideoMan1443!" Amsalley94: "I'm Amsalley94!" Supertimmyboy32: "I'm Supertimmyboy32!" Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid): (speaks with stock voice clips from the AGK video as subtitles read "I'm Leopold Slikk aka The Angry German Kid!" Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid): (does the same as Leopold Slikk, but with stock voice clips from his own video with subtitles reading "I'm Ronald Rameriez aka The Angry Dominician Kid!") TheSuperBaxter: "I'm SuperBaxter!" Billy Fletcher: "I'm Billy Fletcher!" Greg: "I'm Greg!" Murray: "I'm Murray!" Jeff: "I'm Jeff!" Anthony: "And I'm Anthony and we are The Wiggles!" Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw!" Mr. Dike: "I'm Mr. Dike!" Super Patrick: "I'm Super Patrick!" HiddenintheBasement: "I'm HiddenintheBasement!" MaxWalson2: "I'm MaxWalson2!" Caroline0204: "I'm Caroline0204!" Michael Laffey: "I'm Michael Laffey!" KingBWings: "I'm KingBWings!" Jack Sullivan: "I'm Jack Sullivan!" Joseph Slaty: "I'm Joseph Slaty!" Landon Dibbles: "I'm Landon Dibbles!" Lucas01aswell: "I'm Lucas01aswell!" WeHateWarrenCook: "I'm WeHateWarrenCook!" Mario: "I'm Mario!" Luigi: "I'm Luigi!" SarahComedian1997: "I'm SarahComedian1997!" FlemAlFlem: "I'm FlemAlFlem!" PurpatMetaKnight2000: "I'm PurpatMetaKnight2000!" Josh09pps: "I'm Josh09pps!" SamLarfield: "I'm SamLarfield!" Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "I'm Momo YouMookSaidTimon!" TacoComedian: "I'm TacoComedian!" TheHeatherFan2002: "I'm TheHeatherFan2002!" Xfactor1234: "I'm Xfactor1234, or Gemma the Good Witch!" Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Japanlover86): "I'm Reicheru the Yokai Spirit!" Julia Bayne: "I'm Julia Bayne!" Carlos Webshooter: "I'm Carlos Webshooter!" 57kirbyTV: "I'm 57kirbyTV!" RocketPowerGal24: "I'm RocketPowerGal24!" KodytheGoAnimateFan2002: "I'm KodytheGoAnimateFan2002!" Christian Adams: "I'm Christian Adams!" Slim Wario: "I'm Slim Wario!" VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: "I'm VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo!" 2000slv: "I'm 2000slv!" Arvin21359: "I'm Arvin21359!" Brendan Barney: "I'm Brendan Barney!" WigglesWorld: "I'm WigglesWorld!" Avromps1999: "I'm Avromps1999!" Snow Wade: "I'm Snow Wade!" Lou Dinh: "I'm Lou Dinh!" HeroesYes VillainsNo: "I'm HeroesYes VillainsNo!" MinecraftMan20: "I'm MinecraftMan20!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7!" awildmewfromROBLOX: "I'm awildmewfromROBLOX!" Nemo333m: "I'm Nemo333m!" Jaxen Ross: "I'm Jaxen Ross!" Drew Pickles: "I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats!" StarWarsandCODFan1999: "I'm StarWarsandCODFan1999!" Phillip Psareas: "I'm Phillip Psareas!" Mabuscus Chuchu: "I'm Mabuscus Chuchu!" Charles Green (Angry Grandpa): "I'm Charles Green known as The Angry Grandpa!" Michael Green (Pickleboy): "I'm Michael Green known as Pickleboy!" Mrlegofan10: "I'm Mrlegofan10!" JSmyth7: "I'm JSmyth7!" Olaf: "I'm Olaf the Snowman from Frozen!" TheJojuan4444: "I'm TheJojuan4444!" Blue91233: "I'm Blue91233!" Steve Burns: "I'm Steve Burns from Blue's Clues!" Justdancingsamuel: "I'm Justdancingsamuel!" Wreck It Ralph: "I'm Wreck It Ralph!" Wallace: "I'm Wallace from Wallace and Gromit!" Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin!" Coulden Pettit: "And finally, I'm Coulden Pettit!" Sophie the Otter: "Me and all of my friends are gonna ban Warren Cook from YouTube!" at Warren's house, Warren walks into his room and sits at his computer. He becomes shocked as he notices a computer screen saying 'Sorry! You are banned for life! No more accounts for you!' Warren: "Oh no! I got banned from YouTube for life!" walks into Warren's room angry Alan: "Did I hear you get banned from YouTube for life?" Warren: "Um, yes!" Alan: "Let me take a look for a moment!" gets off the computer and Alan sits on the chair, a couple of moments later, he becomes shocked due to the banned note on YouTube Alan: "Warren Cook! I can't believe you got banned from YouTube for life! That's it! You're grounded for quadruple humanity! Now I am calling Sophie the Otter and her friends to come here! They will arrive in 15 minutes outside in the backyard!" minutes later, everyone is outside Alan: "Warren! Look at all the visitors who want to speak to you!" Sophie the Otter: "Warren Cook! You are grounded grounded grounded for quadruple humanity. Go to bed now!" Misternintendoking: "Go to bed now!" Vitzie629: "Go to bed now!" Charlie Kowalski: "Go to bed now!" Shawn Brunner: "Go to bed now!" Emily Doughty: "Go to bed now!" DavidtheAnimationGuy: "Go to bed now!" JosephComedian2000: "Go to bed now!" TheTailsGirls Jade: "Go to bed now!" Louielouie95: "Go to bed now!" Anthonyg3281: "Go to bed now!" Tinky Winky: "Go to bed now!" Dipsy: "Go to bed now!" Laa Laa: "Go to bed now!" Po: "Go to bed now!" Calebcomedian: "Go to bed now!" BrandontheMovieGuy: "Go to bed now!" RobertCoatesAnimation: "Go to bed now!" Barney the Purple Dinosaur: "Go to bed now!" Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur: "Go to bed now!" BJ the Yellow Dinosaur: "Go to bed now!" Riff the Orange Dinosaur: "Go to bed now!" KawaiiSugarbunny: "Go to bed now!" Dorothy the Dinosaur: "Go to bed now!" SpongeBob Squarepants: "Go to bed now!" Patrick Star: "Go to bed now!" Spiderman: "Go to bed now!" Pikachu: "Go to bed now!" Bubbles: "Go to bed now!" Blossom: "Go to bed now!" Buttercup: "Go to bed now!" Mrlegofan404: "Go to bed now!" AngryWalkthroughs: "Go to bed now!" VideoMan1443: "Go to bed now!" Amsalley94: "Go to bed now!" Supertimmyboy32: "Go to bed now!" Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid): (speaks with stock voice clips from the AGK video as subtitles read "Go to bed now!") Ronald Ramirez (Angry Dominican Kid): (does the same as Leopold Slikk, but with stock voice clips from his own video with subtitles reading "Go to bed now!") TheSuperBaxter: "Go to bed now!" Billy Fletcher: "Go to bed now!" Greg: "Go to bed now!" Murray: "Go to bed now!" Jeff: "Go to bed now!" Anthony: "Go to bed now!" Mrs. Shaw: "Go to bed now!" Mr. Dike: "Go to bed now!" Super Patrick: "Go to bed now!" HiddenintheBasement: "Go to bed now!" MaxWalson2: "Go to bed now!" Caroline0204: "Go to bed now!" Michael Laffey: "Go to bed now!" KingBWings: "Go to bed now!" Jack Sullivan: "Go to bed now!" Joseph Slaty: "Go to bed now!" Landon Dibbles: "Go to bed now!" Lucas01aswell: "Go to bed now!" WeHateWarrenCook: "Go to bed now!" Mario: "Go to bed now!" Luigi: "Go to bed now!" SarahComedian1997: "Go to bed now!" FlemAlFlem: "Go to bed now!" PurpatMetaKnight2000: "Go to bed now!" Josh09pps: "Go to bed now!" SamLarfield: "Go to bed now!" Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "Go to bed now!" TacoComedian: "Go to bed now!" TheHeatherFan2002: "Go to bed now!" Xfactor1234: "Go to bed now!" Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: "Go to bed now!" Julia Bayne: "Go to bed now!" Carlos Webshooter: "Go to bed now!" 57kirbyTV: "Go to bed now!" RocketPowerGal24: "Go to bed now!" KodytheGoAnimateFan2002: "Go to bed now!" Christian Adams: "Go to bed now!" Rainbow Dash: "Go to bed now!" Slim Wario: "Go to bed now!" VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: "Go to bed now!" 2000slv: "Go to bed now!" Arvin21359: "Go to bed now!" Brendan Barney: "Go to bed now!" WigglesWorld: "Go to bed now!" Avromps1999: "Go to bed now!" Lou Dinh: "Go to bed now!" HeroesYes VillainsNo: "Go to bed now!" MinecraftMan20: "Go to bed now!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "Go to bed now!" awildmewfromROBLOX: "Go to bed now!" Nemo333m: "Go to bed now!" Jaxen Ross: "Go to bed now!" Drew Pickles: "Go to bed now!" StarWarsandCODFan1999: "Go to bed now!" Phillip Psareas: "Go to bed now!" Mabuscus Chuchu: "Go to bed now!" Charles Green (Angry Grandpa): "Go to bed now!" Michael Green (Pickleboy): "Go to bed now!" Mrlegofan10: "Go to bed now!" JSmyth7: "Go to bed now!" Olaf: "Go to bed now!" TheJojuan4444: "Go to bed now!" Blue91233: "Go to bed now!" Steve Burns: "Go to bed now!" Justdancingsamuel: "Go to bed now!" Wreck it Ralph: "Go to bed now!" Wallace: "Go to bed now!" Queen Lanolin: "Go to bed now!" Coulden Pettit: "Go to bed now!" Warren: (running away) "This is the worst day ever!" Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos